


Party in Tokyo - Kuroo x Reader

by KeqSUISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeqSUISEN/pseuds/KeqSUISEN
Summary: Notes at the end, please read!Mature!This is a short story![Kuroo] x [Female!Reader].You and Kuroo, just like Kenma were childhood friends since you were about 5 - and since childhood, you had a loving but silent crush on him for now 13 years. During a drinking party everything leaks out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Party in Tokyo - Kuroo x Reader

There you were, strolling through Tokyo streets while looking for a place to rent as you entered college for the first year.

It was one of the stressful things on your shoulders right this moment and ofcourse, you will be having a place all by yourself, there was no reason in sharing with anyone even if the rent did become cheaper. You wanted space, some time for yourself and ofcourse, get back on your own feet due to the facts in trying to forget to get a chance to be with certain someone.

You walked steadily throughout the town, observing, memorising the locations.  
The local shops, convenient stores, takeaway and whatnot. This was literally buzzing with so much action that you knew it never really rested and that was all due to the fact that students residented in this area.  
  


You glanced at your phone and took a screenshot of the surroundings that were on the map of your phone so it would be easier next time. You strolled through streets and suddenly felt how your phone buzzed in vibration - your mother was calling.  
  


''Yes?'' You questioned immediately and you heard your mothers cheerful tone.  
''Where are you? We are nearby this restaurant, though you might want to have some lunch with us, or are you still looking for a place?'' She questioned and you stood in place for a moment, the buzzing and commotion from other people that were in the town surrounding you now.  
''No, I'm okay. I think I found a place, but I will still look around. I'll talk about it when I'll get home with you.'' You answered right away and you heard your mom hum in reply.

That meant there will be no restaurant food eating and your mom will probably buy something from a takeaway for the dinner.

Seeing a free place being rented not too far from the centre, you decided to check it out. Knocking lightly on the door you heard an elderly woman answer and immediately were greeted with a big warming smile. Conversing about and checking out the place you though it was really decent for such a low price, especially for one person.

''I'll talk about this with my family and when decided I'll give you a call. Thank you so much.'' You bowed a genuine 90 degrees and then excused yourself.

As months passed, you actually moved into that exact little, cheap but decent place and made it look like it was something much more better than it looked before without anything. The spacing was nice, the colour coordinating went along nicely and most importantly - it was close to anything and everything for you.

When you decided to leave for a quick stroll around, you glanced at your phone which contained a screensaver of you and Nekoma's High Volleyball club boys, engulfing each and all in one big team hug - you being the mids of it and whats most important, the captain, Kuroo was the one squeezing you out of life while all of you had these goofy friendly smiles.  
You sighed lightly out of nostalgia and when you didn't even notice the small group of people to crowd, you bumped into someones back, completely spaced out and immediately started to apologize, bowing genuinely in action.

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and--'' You tried to explain. It was frustrating, knowing that this was your first time in Tokyo staying all by yourself basically and now, you started to bump into people just like you did in Nekoma's High and accidentally always got yourself in trouble.  
''It's allr-- [Y/n]??'' You can hear the voice starting off to be formal and forgiving but then the sudden change of tone made your ears to perk up and you straightened to see as to who was it that knew your name.

To your surprise, it was someone that made your heart skip a beat so furiously that you though you could've fainted out of joy, even when you knew that you two will eventually meet somehow.  
''K-Kuroo??'' You spoke towards him and you only received this goofy grin-like smile making you stand up fully straight away and laugh lightly.  
''This is not the first time I've done that to you huh~'' You added in and the raven haired male simply nodded following by a casual shrug.

''I guess that's your signature move in greeting people.'' He teased and you couldn't hold back to friendly punch his shoulder as you both erupted into fits of chuckles and giggles.  
''So I guess you're going to Tokyos' college? Where do ya' live?~'' Kuroo decided on to question you and without holding back you nodded in affirmation.  
''I live just around the block there, it's convenient and quick to everything I guess, plus quite cheap with the rent, so there's not much of problems.''   
''Ooh, so you're in place of my senpais'.'' The male added in making you quirk an eyebrow.

''Wait, where do you live?''   
''Around the same block as you, princess.'' Kuroo grinned and you shook your head.  
''How come I didn't see you around then?'' You were genuinely curious and pressed. After all, you did slightly die inside when you didn't see him around and though that you bought a place somewhere further away from him. But now everything seems to be getting more clear.

''Ah, I was away with Bokuto and Akaashi for volleyball practices with the crows.'' He laughed lightly and you 'oohed' and giggled afterwards.  
''I guess thats quite nostalgic, huh.'' You added in without holding back and received only a hum in response. Oddly enough the atmosphere started to feel of a change now and your heart seemed to beat louder against your rib-cage that you thought if not the crowds in the town, it would be audible for anyone if everything was quiet.

''Hey, since you're around, do ya' wanna come over for this party Bokuto is doing? It's tomorrow ofcourse, there will be drinks and all, and I'm sure guys missed you too, since ya' know, you were quite supportive of us.'' The male laughed, scratching the back of his head as he looked to the side, somewhat bashful.

You couldn't hold back a snort at such a view as you looked upon him. That made you realize now that you were roughly two heads smaller than he was in height and it made you feel flustered as to how much he has grown.

Kuroo noticed that you didn't answer, which made his own feline eyes land on you, awaiting for an answer as he shoved the hand down back into the pockets of his comfortable black cargo shorts.  
''Well?'' His voice broke your trance of basically eye-goggling him and you immediately nodded.  
''Uh, yes, yea, that sounds fun. Should I bring anything?'' You questioned lightly as you flashed a smile out of slight embarassment.

''Yourself, dressed, yeah that will do just fine.'' Kuroo added in cheekily and you couldn't hold back from blushing slightly and you heard him laugh which he afterwards patted your head.  
''Don't worry, just come, there will be plenty of everything and everyone in there.'' Kuroo added in and you couldn't hold back a gentle smile.  
''Alright.'' You added in.

You felt Kuroo's hand retract from your head and he turned around on his heel starting to walk the direction to which seemed was his place.

''See ya' tomorrow princess.'' He flashed a quick smile and a wave and you only stuck out a tongue at him lightly, yet mumbled a low 'see you tomorrow' and went into the town to buy some snacks and whatnot.

When the tomorrow came you couldn't believe how long it dragged on, despite you basically just getting ready for the party as it was weekend. 

When it felt like the right time, you finally started to do your makeup, which was very natural - just few touch ups so that your eyes would look more fresh, a thin and delicate line of eyeliner, few strokes of mascara and a gentle moisturising watermelon lip-balm that gave your lips a soft pinkish tint and plump look.

In a middle of doing your hair that was the time when you realised. 

''Wait, where am I supposed to go??'' You questioned yourself in the mirror your eyes darting to the ceiling for a moment as you sat silently while thinking, yet suddenly your phone rang which startled you but you picked it up answering immediately without looking as to who was calling.

''Oh, uh hello?'' You spoke up, slightly confused and shocked in confliction yet only to hear a familiar laugh on the other end.  
''I thought your number would be the same. Uh sorry I forgot to tell ya' where Bokuto's place is. Shall we meet in town and go from there? In 20 mins?'' He questioned and you relaxed rolling your shoulders backwards.  
''Yeah , okay, that sounds good. I'll meet you in 20 minutes then.''

Finally you could get ready with nothing else to stress over apart from the fact that you will be around with Kuroo and ofcourse many more people.

When you entered the place where Bokuto was, everyone were ecstatic to see you again. You were greeted with strong hugs and how are yous' while big smiles adored their faces and ofcourse, you returned them all.  
The music was blasting already and oddly you could smell that Bokuto was already drinking with Akaashi as the two were quite hazy and somewhat intoxicated, while on the other hand Lev just paid no mind and either took a fun of taking pictures of them or tease them in general.

You even saw Kenma, which surprisingly was his first year Tokyo too, but he knew his surroundings better as he occasionally visited Kuroo. The two couldn't go without each other and you found that adorable. God if only you..

''Eyyy, [Y/n}, why don't ya' join us huhh?~'' Bokuto spoke up, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and laughing lightly while handing you a can of whatever beer it was. You took it willingly and smiled at the male.  
''You sure still can't handle alcohol as much.'' You glanced over to Akaashi and basically pleaded with your eyes to tear Bokuto off of you which was a success.

Sitting down on the comfortable sofa, Kuroo appeared next to you sipping his drink. There were quite plenty of people in there, but it was all due to the fact that Bokuto shared his place with two more friends of his.

''It's real nice you came~ Now then, lets see..'' He muttered as he shifted in place to face you more and whooshed the can of beer about in his hand as his eyes started to scan you as if he was a security man in the airport.  
''You changed~ Well, you shrunk.'' He added in, mockingly but you only pouted and mumbled.

''I didn't, you just became a titan..'' Your voice was a quiet mumble through pouting as you sipped the beer only to hear Kuroo laugh. Normal laugh, not the hyena laugh although you loved both.  
''Alright, then, shall we play a game? The one says a fact and whoever has done it has to drink.'' 

You couldn't hold back a grin and you agreed to it, clinking the cans together and the game started.

About an hour into it, you both were quite hazy now, mind blowing with dizziness from time to time and the movements sluggish along with a slurred speech.

''Oooh , Kuroo~ There's-- Theres' no way you didn't do that.'' You pointed out as you stared at the male eyebrows slightly knit together in concentration.  
''Noope, I did not.'' The male hiccuped right after and finished off his last can of beer. As he placed the empty container on the table the raven haired male leaned in towards you.  
''But.. I can do it now~'' Kuroo whispered as if only for you to hear, despite the fact that there were more people in the room, but the male stuck close to you, maybe a bit even too close.

You sat in place, hazed by what is happening or what the male is saying and decided to pat his shoulder in a drunken state.

''Nooo, save it for someone-- someone better than me~'' You laughed lightly. Despite your words, Kuroo only inched closer every time you took a breath or spoke a word, his hand gently with warmth palming your thigh with no struggle, yet surprisingly it landed on your bare skin and not on the dress material you were wearing.

Ah, too much shifting made it to crawl up slightly, but it wasn't too flashy so it was okay, all so you thought for yourself, until you felt the whispers against your ear, which gave you excruciating chills that covered your skin.

''I don't like it when you show yourself so much.. I want you to be visible just to me and no one else.'' The smug husky voice was audible and you melted, suddenly feeling somewhat weak. Kuroo noticed the effect and without holding back started to cover your neck in wet smouldering kisses and gentle bites, leaving you mewling just slightly back at him, but you decided to push him off.

''Kuroo.. don't do this if you don't--'' You wanted to finish that sentence, but your breath was cut off as the sly smirking lips met with yours. The whispers that escaped Kuroo against your lips between the kisses were enough of a fact for you as to how the both of you felt towards each other.

Kuroo got a hold of your face with his palm gently caressing the soft and slightly flushed skin and kissed firmly. At first, the kisses were firm and surface-like, until starting to get more heated and open-mouthed. The male couldn't hold back on wrapping his arms around you in his own grasp tightly and that made a small whine escape your lips and he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, tasting every nook and cranny that was flavoured in alcohol.

Suddenly all of the actions stopped and you wanted to question him as to why but the whisper that was immediate made it all obvious.  
''Lets take this somewhere more private.'' The though basically made your knees weak, but you still found strength to stand up, wrap your arm around Kuroo's waist, as the both of you basically leaned against each other while walking and simply went into Bokutos' empty room, locking it from inside, which was supposed to be off limits for the party night. Atleast that's what the owl-male declared for everyone.

Kuroo didn't hold back and lifted you up by your thighs, making you wrap your both legs around the male as you two indulged yourselves into deep passionate kisses once again, this time occasional moans & huffs escaped both of you. Grasping tightly onto Kuroo's hair you played with the locks of them, occasionally tightly holding a fistful or just running your fingers about. And just that made Kuroo feel more heated than ever a growl or two escaping. 

Laying you down on the comfortable single bed, Kuroo already roamed his hands around your body, catching a zipper of the dress you wore and starting to zip it down and finally sliding the laces and whatnot off your shoulders, exposing the soft looking skin to his feline-like stare.   
You started to feel somewhat embarrassed, but a sudden heat crawled onto you as Kuroo cupped your breast and massaged it. While he did so, he couldn't help but make a bold comment through husky whispers.

''You've matured so much, this fits nicely in my hand~'' Despite the snarky yet perverted comment, you only gave in to him as there was nothing else to do. You wanted all of this, all of him.

''Kuroo..'' Your voice trembled and the male basically pulled the dress off of you over your head, leaving you exposed and without hesitation undressed himself. Not to leave either of you hanging, the raven haired male roamed your body with his hot palms, making the places he touched basically ache for the need of more with a lingering burning sensation.

Kuroo started to trail kisses from your neck, sliding downwards to your collarbone and chest area as he wrapped arms around you only to unclasp your bra and drop it somehwere aside, pushing himself up slightly, he observed your figure only to smirk and then dive in and attack one of your nipples with his lips while the other with his fingertips, rubbing circles, slightly pinching in a pleasing manner that made you squirm. 

As he got bored eventually, he trailed his slick tongue over in-between your breasts and started to slide downwards. Getting in alignment with your panties, Kuroo slid his palm over to cup and rub gently but firmly at your crotch, which made your thighs to squeeze slightly, but he only smirked and bit lightly at your hip afterwards roughly sucking at the skin and leaving a dark love-bite as he slid the panties off of you swiftly. Without holding back much Kuroo got a hold of his own boxers and shoved them off of himself but then realised that his pants were somewhere and he needed to get a condom, but you stopped him.

''Y-You don't have to, just... make sure to pull out.'' Just those words sent Kuroo on fire. As he lied comfortably between your legs the male realised that it wasn't the easiest for either for you, so with a firm pull onto his lap, you straddled him butt-naked. Wrapping your arms tightly around the males neck, you noticed what Kuroo now meant. With a nod, you allowed for whatever actions will come now and that was within an instant as you were lowered on him by your hips that he held. There you were, absorbing him into yourself within deep pleasure as a rougher moan escaped your throat and a huff from his, making you clench around him tightly this time.

''God you're tight.. relax..'' His voice cooed you and generally you started to relax, slow thrusts coming in and out of you as he helped to control your hip landing. Eventually the thrusts became faster, more rougher. The groans and moans became slightly louder and sweat started to roll down your bodies in ecstasy of pleasure that you both drowned each other. Kuroo got a firm hold of your hips and without hesitation rammed into your hot insides, making you both moan out each other names in sync. Within few seconds you felt yourself getting into a proper rhythm that started to drive you towards the edge. Your arms clenched around his neck tighter and you could feel how Kuroo thrust his hips upwards faster into you, making you clench around him and within few more seconds you came, your muscles starting to twitch around him, driving the raven male over the edge quicker than ever and at the very last very drastic second he pulled out, making sure not to make an accident between the both of you.

Gasps and panting were the only sounds that left your lips as you both held each other and Kuroo couldn't hold back a whisper.

''We'll have to do this again, but at my place.. and we are officially a couple, my princess.'' He added in and you could only respond to him with a soft hum and a firm snuggle into his neck.  
''Yeah.. I love you too Kuroo.'' You added in and somewhat passed into a sleep, while you were tucked into the comfortable bed along with the raven haired male who cuddled you.

Though the next morning, the view for Bokuto was not one of the most pleasing.

''I mean, I'm happy for the both of you, but god Kuroo did you two have to be so messy!?''

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time using Archive as I mostly post on Wattpad!  
> English is not my first language.  
> I am more of an active reader than creator, but when I get really inspired I create within few hours and post it.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
